


Marry Me

by krzcowzgomoo



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzcowzgomoo/pseuds/krzcowzgomoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'what if?' sort of fic based off of the episode 'Development Arrested'. </p><p>What if Michael hadn't turned Lindsay down when she proposed they get married in his bedroom that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael laid on his back on his bed, kind of in shock. Lindsay was on top of him. Lindsay was on top of him ,straddling him, telling him that she wasn’t really his sister. Telling him that he’d always found her attractive.

Which was true. He did always tell her she was attractive and any guy would be lucky to have her. He just hadn’t meant himself. Though, for some reason, a small part of him perked up when he heard her say that their mother confirmed that they weren’t actually related.

“Lindsay,” Michael pushed her aside, standing up and rushing away from the bed, “this is crazy...”

But Lindsay was right behind him, grabbing him and turning him around as she explained hurriedly about getting a divorce and cashing out if she couldn’t get remarried. Then she told Michael, “So, what do you say?”

Michael blinked. He really, really wanted to be a moral, good man and tell her that was just not going to happen because they were still family. Another part of him quickly piped up that telling her that would make her put up a fight and in order to get her to back off he had to tell her something sassy, like he wasn’t into older women. But at this moment he couldn’t bring him do make a dig at something he knew she was sensitive about. So, instead, he just stood there in silence.

Apparently, Lindsay took this as agreement. Or, at least that he was considering things, because she used her grip on her brother’s pyjama lapels to turn him around and push him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him to be in the straddling position she had been in earlier.

“So,” Lindsay smirked and put on her sexy voice, the one Michael recognised immediately from all the times he watched her flirt with other men (men other than her husband Tobias, not him, no he wasn’t watching her wistfully at all), “we’re getting married, then... and you know what married couples get to do, right?”

Michael watched, wide eyed as her hands rubbed up and down his chest, “I- I didn’t realise you and Tobias ever really...”

“We didn’t,” Lindsay curled her lip up at the thought of the man she was going to divorce, “that’s why I am done with that failed marriage. You and I will have a proper marriage, Michael.” She leaned down and licked Michael’s ear, breathing against it as she lowered her voice and told him, “Lots and lots of sex.”

“But you thought we were twins up until today... yesterday... whenever,” Michael found his resolve weakening as his ex-twin sister began placing wet kisses along his neck and jaw. He really, really liked that and he wonder how Lindsay knew that. He was about to let himself think that it was the twin thing again, but then he realised that they weren’t twins at all so there wasn’t actually any twin thing at all. He wondered vaguely if that was not the best point to have realised they weren’t twins at all because Lindsay was on top of him, kissing and touching him in a very un-sisterly way.

“You know we were always so different, Michael. You know, it’s like we should have known we weren’t actually related,” Lindsay pointed out.

“Yeah, but we’ve always been so close,” Michael tried his hardest not to moan as Lindsay latched her lips to his neck and began to suck. Michael was a little surprised to realise that he was feeling polyester under his fingertips and not the cotton of his sheets, therefore his hands were on Lindsay’s waist, over her shirt.

When Lindsay stopped suckling Michael’s neck, she told him, “Exactly. Maybe we’ve always known, on some instinctual level, that we were meant to be together like this, Michael. You always told me how attractive I was, and you’ve always been my rock. My very cute, caring rock. But we were always weird twins, you know that. Twins wasn’t right.”

“Okay,” Michael whimpered, “okay, so you’re right. Our being twins has always felt a little odd. Everyone always commented on how different we were and we didn’t look or think alike. But we were raised together, Lindsay.”

“Shh, Michael,” Lindsay wriggled her hips, “stop fighting it. I can tell you like it.”

And it was at that moment that Michael realised he was rock hard.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lindsay finally crossed the line (everything up until then could be put off as curious groping in the night, but there was a certain point where they had to admit that it was just not... normal...), it was by kissing Michael on the mouth. Lips parted. With tongue. And Michael didn’t feel like fighting it anymore. He didn’t feel like trying to reason Lindsay out of this because he had realised that he liked it when Lindsay touched him. He liked how hard Lindsay was trying to convince him to be with her. Especially as he was pretty sure Lindsay had never worked so hard at anything in her life (well, no, that wasn’t fair on Lindsay, though she did have a well earned reputation for being lazy for a reason).

As Michael moaned into her kiss, he let himself admit that he’d always thought she was a very attractive woman. She really, really was. She’d always turned heads since they were young. Michael just didn’t recognise the protective feeling he always got when she flirted with men was also slightly laced with jealousy.

But now Lindsay was on top of him and was fighting with the buttons on his pyjama top. She groaned in frustration when she realised that there was a t-shirt underneath the shirt on top and climbed off of him so that she could tug him out of both shirts easier.

With Lindsay now sitting next to him on the mattress, Michael reached over to grab Lindsay’s shirt from the hem and tugged it upward. He whimpered when, after tossing the shirt aside, he laid eyes on her beautiful skin. Moaning, Michael bent down and licked Lindsay’s collarbone, then he kissed his way down across her chest, reaching behind her and clumsily unhooked the clasp keeping her bra together.

Lindsay giggled.

“Shh,” Michael blushed and grinned, looking sheepishly up at his ex-sister, “I got it, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I was just picturing you practising with my bras on your pillow when we were teenagers,” Lindsay explained, chuckling happily.

Michael tried his best not to get embarrassed as he remembered Lindsay walking in on him practising that very thing one night when they were (he was) probably fifteen. “Well,” he smirked, “it worked, didn’t it?”

“Good enough, we’ll have to practise some more later so you have it down pat,” Lindsay leaned forward and recaptured Michael’s lips, letting the bra slide down her arms and onto the mattress before she moved to undo the button on her jeans. Michael quickly moved to help her, laying her back and wriggling the jeans down her legs. Lindsay kicked off the boots she was wearing so Michael could let the jeans fall to the floor before crawling back up her body to take off her panties as well.

Lindsay, now completely naked, took advantage of the completely stunned and lustful look Michael was giving her by turning him over and straddling his face. Michael grinned a naughty grin up at her and guided her by the hips over his face, reaching up with his tongue to take his first taste of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay desperately bucked her hips down against her brother’s mouth. Or, her not brother. Her adoptive brother. Whatever, it didn’t matter.

What mattered was that he was really damn good at giving oral. And it had been far, far too long since she’d even been given oral, let alone oral that was this good.

Holding onto her hips, Michael moaned against Lindsay as he sucked on her clit and let her grind into him. 

“God, Michael,” Lindsay breathed, making Michael moan against her clit. She looked down at her brother and grinned, running her hand through his soft hair. It stood up a bit more, and that caused Lindsay to grin happily. Michael was actually having sex with her. He was going along with her. Maybe this meant he would really agree to marry her after. She very much wanted to be married to Michael. She had wanted that even as kids when she would make her brothers play house. She and Michael were married, Gob was the crazy uncle, and Buster was their baby. Michael really wanted her like this. Good, moral, kind Michael wanted to have sex with her. Was achingly hard, she grinned as she reached back with one hand to palm the front of his pyjama pants. And wasn’t that just the sexiest thing ever?

The combination of her thoughts and Michael’s oh so talented tongue getting her very worked up had Lindsay moving away from Michael. He protested with a few whimpers and trying to hold Lindsay still with the hands he had firmly planted on her hips, but she kept moving away. She made her way down his body, placing kisses on his chest and stomach as he went, until she ended up at the waistband of his pants.

Placing a loving kiss on his stomach, just above the waistline, Lindsay smirked and slid his bottoms down along with his briefs to reveal his erection.

“Michael,” Lindsay moaned, reaching out with her hand to stroke up and down once. 

But she was way too aroused to take her time and explore Michael’s body, especially that fantastic cock, like she wanted. Making sure Michael’s pants were out of the way, Lindsay straddled Michael’s thighs and guided him carefully inside of her.

“Oh fuck,” Michael gasped, the arousal plastered on his face was really fucking hot, if Lindsay could say so herself, “Lindsay!”

She adored the way he gasped her name, it was the perfect aphrodisiac. Letting Michael’s cock fill her completely, Lindsay paused to allow her body a few moments to adjust. It had been a while, after all. Though she and Tobias had successfully had sex in the last couple of years, it was hardly like it was often. Definitely not enough that it was no longer a surprise when it happened. And their open marriage hadn’t been as eventful as Lindsay would have liked, either. But now she was so very glad of that because it meant Michael was special. He was the first in a long time. 

Michael wriggled desperately underneath Lindsay, gasping, “Please!”

Lindsay grinned and placed her hands on Michael’s chest to steady herself. She began to move.

“Oh god,” Michael moaned, eyes slipping shut for a second before he forced them open again. Obviously, he wanted to watch Lindsay as she rode his cock. And Lindsay couldn’t blame him. She certainly wanted to watch him as she rode his cock.

Michael reached forward, starting to grin up at his ex-twin, and cupped her boob. Lindsay bit her bottom lip and covered Michael’s hand with her own as she continued to move up and down Michael’s cock.

Michael watched, having a hard time keeping his eyes open, as Lindsay rode him. He rocked up into her downward movements. She was so wet and turned on. She was getting so into this. Lindsay whimpered with every movement, and sometimes she even cried out.

She would gasp Michael’s name and bite her lip as she looked down at her ex-brother, moaning wantonly. 

Suddenly, Michael reached up and grabbed her by the waist. He dragged her down and wrapped his arms around his torso and began to thrust into her as he held her still.

“Oh, fuck Lindsay,” Michael moaned into her ear.

“Yes, Michael,” Lindsay gasped, “please!”


	4. Chapter 4

It did not take very long before Michael was desperate for more. For _something_. Not quite sure what he was looking for, Michael gripped Lindsay tightly and flipped them around. He settled between her legs and grinned down at her.

She smiled back up at him, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek. And fuck if she wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Wriggling his boxers off all the way, he moved back between her legs and then pushed his cock back inside her vagina.

“Oh, Michael,” Lindsay moaned, reaching up and dragging Michael’s torso down to her, “fuck me deeper!”

Michael bit his lip and grinned down at his (not) sister, “Yeah...”

Moving his hips, he made sure to fuck Lindsay so deeply that she whimpered, moaned, and squirmed into every thrust. It was so fucking sexy watching her gasping, staring directly at him with lust in her eyes.

Lust for _him_.

Michael whimpered when Lindsay grabbed an asscheek and squeezed, fingers digging into his flesh a bit. He responded by nipping her neck and then cupping a boob, rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

“Michael,” Lindsay gasped, grinning up at him, “you’re sexy, you know that?”

“What?” Michael asked, a little confused. He would have expected cute, maybe, but sexy was not on the list of things people described him as. Especially not beautiful women such as Lindsay.

“You are,” she grinned and craned her neck upward to teasingly bite at Michael’s shoulder. “You’re sexy and you know how to make a woman feel great in bed... you’re perfect, Michael. Perfect for me.”

Michael blushed and then smirked, “So that’s why you want to marry me? You like the sex?”

Lindsay chuckled at her not-brother’s teasing, “That’s one reason, but I did say we should get married _before_ we had sex.”

“We’re still having sex,” Michael said softly, kissing and nibbling on Lindsay’s ear, “you might change your mind.”

Lindsay moaned and squirmed against Michael, “No way, this is amazing. I want to be your wife and for you to come home and do this to me every night.”

Michael let out an involuntary whimper, “Every night?”

“Every night,” Lindsay smirked. She reached up and dragged Michael down into a kiss. As they made out sloppily, Lindsay pushed them so that they both rolled onto their sides. Lindsay shifted, wrapping one leg around Michael’s to give him access once more.

Not doing anything for a moment with his body, Michael continued to kiss Lindsay. He just loved the intimate feel of her moaning into his mouth and her nails digging into his side as she tried to get him to put his cock back inside of her.

Finally, Michael shuffled forward and slid back into her, making them both moan into one another’s mouths. The thrusts were slower in this position, but they were slow and deep and it was driving Lindsay wild. She loved the way Michael felt when he was deep inside her with his hand on her waist, gripping it tightly.

“God, Michael,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

“I love you, Lindsay,” Michael whimpered between thrusts.

Lindsay gasped, then grinned, “I love you too, Michael. I always have.”

“Fuck,” Michael moaned at that, hips jerking forward as he whimpered and gripped Lindsay firmly.

“Come for me, Michael,” Lindsay moaned, putting a hand on Michael’s hip and guiding his thrusts even deeper inside of her. “I want to feel you come in me.”

“Oh god,” Michael gasped, “oh fuck!”

A few more deep thrusts and Michael was coming, hand reaching down to rub Lindsay’s clit as he urged her to orgasm with him. Lindsay whimpered and squirmed and soon she was clenching around Michael’s cock and gasping Michael’s name.

Michael pulled himself out of Lindsay and then dragged her into his arms as they laid together, gasping in happy exhaustion. 

“Michael,” Lindsay whispered after a little while.

Michael smiled and kissed her forehead, cuddling her close, “Shh, we can talk in the morning.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Michael did finally wake in the morning, Lindsay was still cuddling into his chest. She was awake, though, smiling up at him.

"Hello," Michael smiled back down at her.

"Good morning," Lindsay placed a gentle kiss to Michael's chest.

"So..." Michael ran his hair through Lindsay's soft hair.

Lindsay giggled, "Are you trying to think of a polite way to turn down my marriage proposal?"

"No," Michael blushed, "actually not. Um... was wondering if you still actually wanted to do that."

"I do, Michael, I love you," Lindsay kissed Michael's chest again. Then she started kissing up to his neck, pausing to lick and suck there for a moment before she gently nipped at Michael's ear and told him, "I've never been with anyone like you, Michael. I've never loved anyone like you."

"I love you too, Lindsay," Michael sighed happily, kissing her. He pulled back suddenly, though, frowning, "What are we going to tell the family?"

Lindsay shrugged, "I bet you they won't even realise..."

Michael chuckled, "I don't know, that's kind of a big thing to miss. Actually, you know, they would pay attention because it means they could make fun of it for. Marrying my twin sister? I can just see the jokes now."

“We’re not actually related, Michael,” Lindsay reminded him, smiling, “we’re not really twins.”

“I know,” Michael grinned, starting to look a little mischevious, “I was just saying...”

“Maybe we should have a party,” Lindsay said suddenly, voice sounding a bit wistful, as if she was imagining some grand, lavish party being thrown in their honour.

“Parties go notoriously badly in our family, Linds,” Michael chuckled.

Lindsay shrugged and kissed Michael, “So? If it goes badly, you and I will just find a bedroom and fuck the rest of the night. It’s _our_ party, we can celebrate how we want!”

“Okay,” Michael laughed, kissing Lindsay slowly, “okay. You obviously want this party, so I’ll see what I can do. But, first, you have to do something for me, okay?”

“Anything,” Lindsay beamed up at her new lover.

Michael smiled back lovingly, “You have to finalise your divorce, Lindsay.”

Lindsay groaned, “But Michael, it’s so much _work_!”

“Yes,” Michael laughed, “but if you don’t, then we can’t get married.”

Lindsay buried her face in Michael’s chest, “Ugh, fine! I’ll do it!”

“Good,” Giggled Michael, sliding his hands down Lindsay’s back, hands stopping as he cupped her ass.

Lindsay moaned and then grinned up at her (not) brother. She kissed him, one hand snaking down his chest. As they kissed, Michael rolled them over and found himself thinking that the party might not be entirely necessary to announce their engagement if they kept at this all day. His family could be oblivious at times, but he had to imagine it was hard to miss that they were both missing, both in the same room, and that the sounds coming from it were clearly that of very enthusiastic sex. Michael grinned, spreading Lindsay’s legs and kissing down her body. Maybe he’d be purposefully loud just to dare his family to come and say something. Let them be the ones to have to deal with shocking news delivered in a less than ideal sort of way for once.


End file.
